Shows previos a Summer Smash
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Estos son los shows de Monday Night Red Sky y Friday Night Blue Storm y la nueva marca CWC antes de la llegada del Special Event, Wheel Of Death


**Red Sky**

***Show posterior a Wheel Of Death, roster equilibrado, lucha por el SES Championship, Cylia vuelve decidida a hacerse campeona, Las Beauty Hedgie Team quieren someter a las Hedgie***

El show abre con nuevo titantron de Red Sky. Se presenta al actual campeón SES y este sale diciendo que viniendo de una ex campeona mundial, su hermano no podía quedar atrás en las derrotas, también dice que la competencia se ha mantenido apagada, entonces suena el titantron de Sonic diciendo que si de verdad es campeón no le costara retenerlo una vez mas bajo las condiciones del retador, cambia de tema diciendo que ocurrió una buena noticia durante el Draft, suena el titantron de Cylia y esta queda viendo fijamente a Oz.

Tag Team Match

Beauty Hedgie Team VS Summer & (C) Chloe = La recién llegada Summer inicia la acción al igual que Atala, el combate fue equilibrado por parte de ambos equipos. Trish y Atala aplican una doble quebradora a Summer sin dejar que pueda hacer relevo. Atala aplica una contra lona y dando el relevo Trish hace una super guillotina con su pierna desde la tercera cuerda pero la cuenta llega a dos. Justo cuando Trish estaba a punto de taclear a Summer, esta la recibe con una Calf Kick y logra el relevo con la campeona. Esta para someter a su rival aplica la figura 4 en las piernas de Trish pero Atala interrumpe el castigo a su compañera, Summer la ataca con un Fliying Chuck y la saca del ring, justo cuando Chloe se levanta, Trish le aplica su "Hello Goodbye" y asi las chicas guapas se llevan la victoria.

En backstage Oz se encuentra con Randy y le dice que lamenta que perdiera el Devastating Championship pero que siempre tiene su clausula de revancha, The Ram le dice que tiene razón y que esta vez no habrá mas distracciones ni subestimaciones en su marca, que luchara hasta hacerse campeón sea como sea y que lo probara venciendo a Cylia en su match.

Cylia VS (C) Randy "The Ram" = El combate fue muy corto, Randy comenzaba a atacar con mucha rabia a Cylia pero esta se defendia sin problemas de los ataques de The Ram, hasta que este es sorprendido por el Stratusfaction llevándose Cylia la Victoria.

Randy se queda frustrado y comienza a atacar a traición a Cylia pero sale Sonic para defenderla aplicándole el ajustador de actitud.

#1 Contender for the Ladies Championship Match

Eliss VS Tiffany (con María como Réferi Especial) = En una lucha muy efímera, Eliss se lleva una victoria muy rápida contra Tiffany con un Super DDT. Terminando el match, María abraza amistosamente a la ganadora pero es recibida con el mismo castigo.

SES Championship Submission Match

(C) Oz VS Sonic = El combate merecia estar dentro de un Special Event por la calidad de lucha que presentaron ambos. Oz trato de lastima su brazo izquierdo con llaveos, golpes directos y también usando la escalinata metalica, pero Sonic supo resistir y conecto sus movimientos típicos. Despues de aplicar el UCSM, Sonic lo levanta y conecta el Ajustador de Actitud, la gente lo empieza a corear y le pide que termine con su rival, pero aparecen Louis y Randy para detenerlo. Justo cuando estaban comenzando a atacar a Sonic, salen corriendo Ares y Cylia para defender al erizo azul, Ares saca con un super lazo a Louis y Cylia conecta el Stratusfaction a Randy sacándolo del ring, mientras que ellos tenían su lucha contra los compañeros de Oz, este se levanta e iba a atacar a Sonic con el Roundhouse Kick pero este lo derriba y aplica el STF, comienza a aplicar fuerza hasta que logra rendir a Oz y se convierte en el nuevo campeón SES!

Justo cuando estaba celebrando suber Randy para castigarlo con el Dark Moonlight Drive pero cuando termina es castigado con el Implant DDT de Cylia, cuando ella estaba celebrando por detrás la ataca Louis con el Bad Dream dejándola en KO pero este es sorprendido por la espalda con el Rolling Armbar de Ares y lo castiga. Oz toma a su compañero librándolo del castigo del Dios de la guerra, entonces el GM habla y dice que si tantas son sus ganas de combatir que tendrán que demostrarlo como se debe, en el próximo Red Sky se enfrenaran el equipo completo de Exodus (Oz, Randy y Louis) contra Sonic, Cylia y Ares.

**Blue Storm**

***Show Posterior a Wheel Of Death, roster equilibrado, el Cutting Edge Team enfrenta a los Exodus, The Ultimate Hedgehog en busca de su primer campeonato***

El show comienza con la presentacion del Nuevo WHC, Rage aparece con el cinturon de campeonato diciendo que comienza la era de la super estrella clasificacion R, que ahora va por otro pez que beneficiara a su equipo y son los titulos dorados de parejas junto con su compañero Drew. Tambien agrega que como muchos de sus compañeros de equipo están en otras marcas, comenzara a reclutar nuevos miembros, eso significa que Dashing, Rush, Venus y Demon están fuera de Cutting Edge Team. Suena el titantron de Louis, este lo señala con una mirada vengativa y el GM pacta un combate por equipos, Cutting Edge contra Exodus.

Natalya VS Torrie= La nueva Hedgie Hart demuestra su enorme poder fisico con una Torrie que no dudaba en poner su fisico en riesgo para llevarse la victoria, Torrie sacaba un repertorio completamente aéreo mientras que Natalya la detenia con super lazos al cuello y la sometia por un momento con "La tapatia". Todo culmina con una super patada en la cara de Natalya, Torrie se lleva la victoria en una excelente lucha.

En el backstage se observa a Louis completamente molesto mirándose al espejo con Dusk a su lado. Dusk hace varios gruñidos y ruidos de bestia pero Louis le dice que el no es el indicado por ahora a ser su compañero pero si sabe quien, sonríe y se va a los vestidores.

Golden Tag Team Championships Match

(C) The Hart Dinasty VS Full Blood Hedgehogs Team = Trent y Rehar aplican su clausula de revancha. Los movimientos de los FBH se ven cada vez mas rapidos, sus movimientos en equipo son cada vez mas Fuertes, David fue el que se llevo mas castigo pero cuando alcanzo el relevo, Tyson arremete al instante contra Trent, cuando estaba aplicando el francotirador a Trent, Rehar salta a la acción y con un lazo termina el castigo pero para su mala suerte, David con un levantamiento militar lo manda contra la escalinata metalica y Tyson al recuperarse derrotan a Trent con el Hart Attack reteniendo sus títulos.

#1 Contender for InterElemental Championship Match

The Ultimate Hedgehog VS Tyler = Tyler trato de jugar un juego peligroso al querer ponerse a la fuerza contra Ultimate por que este tiene una mayor fuerza fisica que el equidna. Todo culmina con una movida increíble, un Gorilla Press Slam contra la escalinata dejando al instante en KO a Tyler llevándose la oportunidad de ser el retador numero 1.

Non Title Tag Team Match

Cutting Edge Team (Rage & Drew) VS (C) Exodus Team (Oz & Louis) = El combate termina en NO CONTEST por que Ares y Cylia salieron a atacar a Oz y Louis.

Justo cuando Cylia estaba a punto de aplicar el Implant DDT a Oz, el GM dice que por la intromisión dell equipo contrario las reglas cambian para el match de Red Sky, será un Handicap Match 2 contra 3 sin Ares incluido en el equipo de Sonic.

**CWC**

***Show Posterior a Wheel Of Death, roster equilibrado, Randy pide la revancha a Darkus, Gail y Venus forman alianza contra las chicas***

El show inicia presentando al campeón actual, solo se queda en medio del ring mostrando el campeonato aun con la mascara negra por la quemadura, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar es interrumpido por el titantron de Randy. The Ram sale y dice que pide su clausula de revancha contra Darkus, este solo dice "El cuervo terminara de extinguirte en las sombras".

Submission Match

Brett "The Hitman" VS Dashing = El Hitman se estrena en la marca en su especialidad. Deja que Dashing lo ataque con varios golpes en el plexo pero cada vez que lo golpeada, Brett se levantaba sonriendo dando a entender que no padecía de los ataques de su rival. Dashing quería terminar rápido con el Zigzag pero el Hitman se sostiene de las cuerdas y su rival cae, Brett aprovecha la movida y aplica el francotirador para llevarse la victoria.

Falls Count Anywhere Match

Chris VS Jordan = El estreno de Chris tambien en CWC y Hedgehogmania. Jordan intentaba conectar de cualquien manera el Sweet Chin Music pero Chris siempre lo evitaba. Justo cuando Jordan se equivoca en otro SCM, Chris aprovecha el descuido y comienza a castigarlo lanzándolo contra el muro de protección, estrellándolo contra la escalinata y con un suplex frontal sobre la mesa de los comentaristas, todo culmina cuando Chris lo pone de nuevo en la lona y aplica el Code Breaker para llevarse la victoria sobre Jordan.

Tag Team Tables Match

Star & Alice VS Beauty Hedgie Team = La lucha que Star tanto esperaba se logro. La acción la comienzan Star y Trish con movimientos físicos poderosos, las dos se median en fuerza. Justo cuando Star estaba dominando a Trish, Alice pide el relevo pero su compañera no se lo da. Por un descuido y un rompe quijadas por parte de Trish, esta logra dar el relevo a Atala y esta comienza a castigar a Star con un amarre en el cuello. Star se reincorpora de nuevo y ataca a Atala, pero viendo que Alice pide el relevo, Star no se lo da. Todo culmina con un relevo no visto por Star y es castigada por el "Hello Goodbye" de Trish y las Beauty Hedgie Team se llevan la victoria.

Star se queda frustrada en medio del ring sin poder creer como perdió y Alice intenta calmarla diciéndole que le hubiese dado el relevo.

Devastating Championship Hardcore Match

(C) Darkus VS Randy "The Ram" = Darkus aun entra con la mascara negra por la quemadura. Randy ataca con todas las intenciones de lastimar la cara del cuervo negro pero este se logra defender con intentos de garra de ultratumba. Randy comienza a sacar las cosas para realizar la lucha Hardcore y se arma con una muleta pero Darkus no se deja sorprender y se lo arrebata con un Uppercut para comenzar a atacarlo. Randy soporta el castigo y contraataca lanzando golpes con palos de kendo. Darkus en un movimiento errado de Randy lo toma del cuello y aplica la garra de ultratumba contra la silla metalica pero la cuenta solo llega a dos. Mientras Darkus se armaba de una escalera para golpearlo en el rostro, Randy se levanta y con unas patadas voladoras le da a la escalera que consigo se lleva la cara de Darkus provocándole un enorme dolor. The Ram se ve confiado por que tiene a Darkus mal herido, entonces toma una silla metalica y se la pone en el cuello para estrellarlo contra el poste del ring pero el cuervo negro frena antes de chocar y con las mismas patas de la silla le da un golpe severo en el ojo que le provoca una herida en el pomulo. Randy no puede ver por la sangre que le corre, entonces Darkus prepara la mesa de los comentaristas, sube a Ram a ella y sobre la mesa aplica el Tombstone Pilldiver, lo vuelve a subir al ring y la cuenta llega a tres, el cuervo negro retiene el campeonato.

**Red Sky**

***El equipo del campeon contra los Exodus, Ares banneado del combate, Susan hace su primera defensa titular, se pacta un combate para el nuevo Special Event, se anuncian nuevos rostros en el roster***

Sonic sale acompañado de su hermana diciendo que aunque la desventaja numérica este en su contra, los dos saldrán victoriosos y Cylia agrega que esta vez los sentimientos quedaron atrás y que ahora la victoria llevara su camino, entonces son interrumpidos por el titantron de Oz y sale con sus compañeros diciendo que entonces su camino se vera truncado por que los llenaran de derrotas constantes.

#1 Contender for The Cruiserweight Championship

Todd VS Lex VS Summer = La campeona actual, Burny, esta en la mesa de los comentaristas. Una lucha en la que se demostró un gran juego aéreo, Todd atacaba con patadas voladoras cruzadas impresionantes, Lex con un suplex frontal desde el esquinero deja fuera de combate a Todd por unos segundos, Summer con un Starship Pain deja en KO a Lex y con un Fliying Chuck a Todd. El combate se vuelve mas aéreo cuando Summer conecta a sus rivales un Asai Moonsault, Todd conecta a Summer con un Shooting Star Press y Lex conecta a Todd con una plancha tornillo. Justo en el momento en que Lex cubre a Todd para la cuenta, Summer también pone su mano sin que el referi se diera cuenta y hace un doble conteo.

Lex y Summer se quedan reclamando al referi pero este no sabe que hacer, entonces el GM dice que para Summer Smash se hara un Fatal Four Way por el titulo crucero… en un combate de escaleras!

Sugar VS Ashley = La nueva Hedgie Sugar hace muestra de su habilidad con los llaveos rapidos, conecto muy bien dos super lazos al cuello a Ashley pero esta se resistía a rendirse. Todo culmina cuando Sugar conecta su movimiento, EL CANADIAN DESTROYER! Llamado por ella como "Sugar Babe" y se lleva una devastadora victoria.

En backstage Sugar regresa contenta por su victoria y en el camino se encuentra a Becky y Venus y solo les sonríe. Mientras se observa a Susan caminando junto con Thomas y Crusher y a Eliss escoltada por sus esclavos.

Ladies Championship

(C) Susan VS Eliss = Eliss hace una entrara imponente y Susan sale con su propio titantron. Susan sale dispuesta a defender su titulo con una serie de patadas a las piernas de Eliss pero esta respondia con duros ataques al plexo y ataduras con sus piernas al torso de Susan. La campeona hace una demostración sorprendente de elasticidad cuando revierte el amarre de piernas de Eliss con una vueltereta y aplica el conteo pero solo llega a dos. Eliss se equivoca al tomarla del cuello por que justo cuando lo hace, Susan hace una vueltereta, la deja mareada y da una patada directo hacia su cara llegando la cuenta a tres y reteniendo su titulo.

3 on 2 Handicap Match

(C) Sonic & Cylia VS Exodus Team (Oz, Randy & Louis) = Sonic y Cylia comparten titantron mientras que Exodus sale con el tema "We Are One". La acción comienza con Randy y Sonic midiendo fuerzas, Sonic va con todas las ganas de llevarse la victoria y hace relevos cortos con su hermana, esta hace un amarre hacia el plexo de Randy pero este tratando de liberarse rueda por todo el ringo hasta que alcanza el relevo con Louis. El murciélago ataca a Cylia con mucha ira y la lleva al esquinero donde Oz toma el relevo y comienza a atacar a Cylia en el estomago con rodillazos, la lleva al esquinero y hace la combinación de rodillazo con Bulldog, Oz se levanta y hace la seña de los Exodus y le pasa el relevo a Louis, este entra y castiga a la Hedgie impidiendo que de el relevo a su hermano, entonces de la nada aplica una DDT normal y alcanza a dar el relevo a Sonic, este contraataca con las dos tacleadas, el suplex y por ultimo el UCSM, justo cuando conecta el movimiento espera a que Louis se levante y aplicar el Ajustador pero Louis se percata y da el relevo a Oz. Los dos se ven cara a cara pero no se atacan, después de unos segundos se reparten golpes, quedando Oz mal parado y justo cuando Sonic aplico el ajustador, Oz con su elasticidad cae de pie y aplica una desnucadora y al instante da el relevo a Randy, este sube al esquinero y aplica una super guillotina con la pierna pero Cylia interrumpe la cuenta, Louis va hacia ella y trata de sacarla con un lazo al cuello fuera del ring pero esta le responde con una catapulta y justo cuando pensó que estaba a salvo, Oz por detrás le da otro rodillazo y la saca también. Randy se queda solo con Sonic y justo cuando intentaba el Dark Moonlight Drive, Sonic se reincorpora y tumba a Ram aplicando el STF, con Louis y Oz distraídos con Cylia, Randy se rinde a base del STF.

Los Exodus se ven molestos pero el GM pacta una lucha nueva para el siguiente Red Sky. El campeón SES contra su hermana Cylia y Oz en una triple amenaza y también un combate mas Louis contra Randy.

**Blue Storm**

***Lucha por el campeonato InterElemental, Darlex la nueva sensación de Blue Storm, El WHC le da la revancha a Louis, Cutting Edge recluta a dos super estrellas***

Inicia el show con Drew y Rage diciendo que es hora de presentar a los nuevos miembros de su grupo y que después de tanto tiempo al fin se han decidido a los mejores. Suena el titantron de las Beauty Hedgie Team y presenta a Trish y Atala como los nuevos miembros del Cutting Edge Team.

Crusher VS Torrie = Crusher sale con mucha ímpetu pero cuando ve a la Hermosa Torrie, este se queda un poco confundido. Torrie tiene ganas de combatir atacando con patadas los brazos de Crusher pero este se muestra sin niguna reacción de los golpes, Torrie intenta patadas al plexo pero Crusher no se inmuta, entonces ella decide ir hacia el esquinero y lanzarse con una plancha cruzada pero el equidna la rebota con su barriga, Torrie comienza a gritarle y quejarse pero Crusher solamente le dice al referi que esto es una mala broma y justo en ese pequeño descuido, Torrie le hace una clipeada y rápidamente llega la cuenta de tres y la Hedgie se lleva la victoria.

Torrie se queda celebrando y Crusher se rie del resultado sin ningún tipo de enojo.

Suena un nuevo titantron y sale la nueva super estrella Darlex The Wolf diciendo que viene a hacer historia y convertirse en máximo campeón y que hoy demostrara su poder.

Darlex VS Drew = Drew quizo intimidar con su entrada a Darlex pero este se vio tan confiado que le hizo un gesto con la cara para hacerlo enojar. Drew quizo ser dominante frente a la nueva estrella pero Darlex no se dejo sorprender y en cada oportunidad de distracción atacaba con patadas a las piernas, Drew dio una patada al estomago para aplicar el Future Shock DDT pero Darlex se lo lleva con una catapulta y solo para dejarlo en mal, Darlex lo captura y aplica el Muta Lock rindiendo a Drew y llevándose su primera victoria.

Rage nota la victoria de Darlex y lo observa con mucho interés mientras que el lobo se va saludando a todos.

InterElemental Championship Match

(C) Jeff VS The Ultimate Hedgehog = The Ultimate entra y Saluda a Jeff con respeto. Jeff buscaba la forma de derribar al imponente Hedgehog y Ultimate solamente esperaba y contraatacaba. Jeff se impulsaba gracias a las cuerdas para poder derribarlo pero tampoco funcionaba, su intento era fallido hasta que Ultimate lo toma y aplica un enorme abrazo de oso, destrozando la columna de Jeff. Este no tiene mas opción para romper el castigo que chocar cabeza con cabeza en contra de Ultimate pero aunque funciona el intento para liberarse, se queda con la cabeza sangrando. Ultimate un poco confundido por los golpes es atacado con el Twist of Fate y Jeff logra conectar el Swaton Bomb y cuando cubre para la cuenta, apenas llega en uno! Jeff no puede creer la resistencia de Ultimate a su finisher y desafortunadamente el erizo extremo pierde mucha de su fuerza y es victima del Gorilla Press Slam de Ultimate dándole la victoria y convirtiéndose en nuevo campeón.

Se anuncia que en las tres marcas de Hedgehomania se darán a conocer los primeros miembros del Alumni y algunos nuevos rostros para el roster incluyendo a Darlex.

World Heavyweight Championship No Disqualification Match

(C) Rage VS Louis = En la esquina de Rage estaba Drew y en la de Louis, Dusk. Rage parecía estar jugando con Louis pero este no caia en sus juegos mentales, Louis intenta por todas las formas capturar a Rage para aplicar el Bad Dream, el combate los lleva hasta la rampa en donde Drew y Dusk estaban al acecho. Louis falla un intento de suplex que Rage revierte con el Edge-o-matic, Louis responde cuando la cuenta estaba en su contra. Entonces Rage llama a Drew para que le ayude con Louis pero Dusk se mete justo cuando lo planeaba atacar, en ese momento Rage sonríe y silba, detrás de Dusk aparecen Trish y Atala deteniéndolo y castigándolo con fuertes golpes a la cara entonces Dusk decide levantarse la capucha y…. las chicas observan un monstruo con una cara sumamente terrorífica, aspecto demoniaco y con una mirada desquiciada, las chicas por pavor huyen al ver al monstruo pero Drew se arma con una silla atacando a Dusk. Justo cuando Louis se levanta para incorporarse Rage lo conecta con la Spear para llevarse la victoria.

**CWC**

***Jordan fuera de CWC y Hedgehogmania, Chloe defiende su titulo contra Gail, Becky y Venus se unen en la guerra de Hedgies, Fatal 4 Way para demostrar superioridad***

El GM anuncia el ingreso al alumni de algunas super estrellas y dice que por problemas con sus representantes (Creadores oficiales o decisión del Chairman) fueron removidos del roster y que ahora forman parte del Alumni de Hedgehogmania, las super estrellas que lamentablemente fueron despedidas.

Jordan The Hedgehog – Fuera por decisión del creador

Rowdy The Hedgehog - Inactividad

Rick The Nature Hedgehog - Inactividad

Richard The Hedgehog – Falta de interes

Mike The Fox – Fuera de las espectativas del Chairman

Royalty Hedgie Championship Match

(C) Chloe VS Gail = El combate no fue del todo equilibrado ya que Gail no atacaba como se debía, Randy estaba en la esquina de Chloe. Gail por un momento pareció dominar pero los movimientos rapidos y confusos de la campeona la dejaban mal parada. Todo culmina con el mismo castigo para Gail, Chloe toma el brazo de Gail, sube al esquinero y se deja caer haciendo una voltereta para prácticamente romperle el brazo haciendo que se rinda de inmediato reteniendo su titulo.

Despues del match, Gail se nota muy adolorida de su brazo, los médicos vas a atenderla y dicen que Gail tiene roto el brazo, Chloe no se ve nada contenta y Randy solo dice que asi son las cosas en CWC.

Tag Team Chairs Match

Venus & Becky VS Alice & Star = Alice y Star aun tienen pequeñas diferencias mientras que Venus y Becky se acoplaron a la perfeccion. Cuando Star estaba acercándose para atacar a Venus, Becky desde el esquinero le arroja una silla metalica a la cara de Star provocándole una herida en la boca. Alice en un intento de su finisher no se dio cuenta que Venus había ingresado una silla al ring y justo cuando cae al aplicar el Bottom From The Abyss, Alice cae estrepitosamente sobre la silla metalica, Venus alcanza a darle el relevo a Becky y ella solo se acerca para hacer la cuenta de tres y llevarse la victoria.

Fatal Four Way Match

Thomas VS Chris VS Tyler VS Dashing = El combate fue dominado la mayor parte por Tyler sobre todos los demas. Hubo un momento en que los 4 retadores bajaron del ring a seguir combatiendo ya sea en la rampa o cerca de la mesa de los comentaristas. Dashing estrella varias veces a Thomas contra la baranda de protección provocándole una herida en el ojo y antes de que pudiera aplicar el Zigzag, Thomas lo esquiva y hace su Chaos Punch para dejarlo en KO. Mientras que en la mesa de los comentaristas, Tyler domina por completo a Chris y justo cuando estaba por terminarlo con el "Tyler Bomb", el zorro azul salta sobre de el, da una patada en el estomago y le aplica el CodeBreaker, Chris lo sube para realizar la cuenta pero Thomas se lo impide. Ambos comienzan a repartirse golpe tras golpe y nadie parece seder, Thomas preparaba de nuevo su Chaos Punch pero Chris se percata y lo esquiva derribando a Thomas y aplicando "Walls of Wind". Thomas soporta el castigo tocando la cuerda inferior, cuando Chris lo suelta le da aplica una Pele Kick para dejarlo en la lona, Thomas sube al esquinero para aplicar un super codazo y justo cuando se lanza para atacar, Chris se levanta aplicando de nuevo el CodeBreaker, cubriendo a Thomas y llevándose la victoria.

Despues del combate, el GM dice que han otorgado un excelente combate y que pacta una lucha para Summer Smash, Thomas y Chris en una Steel Cage Match!

Randy entra primero al ring diciendo que es simplemente imposible que haya perdido su campeonato contra alguien como Darkus pero que esta dispuesto a recuperarlo de una forma u otra pero es interrumpido por el titantron de Eko para comenzar la lucha.

#1 Contender for The Devastating Championship

Eko VS Randy = Eko trato de sacar todas sus trampas para poder llevarse la Victoria pero The Ram no se déjà sorprender. Eko atacaba con toda su velocidad pero la agilidad de Randy era notable, The Ram comenzó a dominar gran parte del combate con un par de Calf Kicks y también una Fliying Chuck, justo cuando Randy pensaba lanzarse del esquinero para un super machetazo de pierna, sale el actual campeón Devastating observándolo fijamente, Randy cae bajo la provocación de Darkus y va a discutir con el. Eko aprovecha la distracción y hace un paquetito para cubrir a Randy pero este reacciona e impide la cuenta de tres, justo cuando el combate se tornaba interesante, Eko logra paralizar a Randy con otro dardo pero justo antes de que Randy cayera paralizado alcanza a aplicar el Dark Moonlight Drive y los dos se quedan en la lona, el referi comienza la cuenta reglamentaria mientras que Darkus se acerca al ring poco a poco. Todo culmina con la cuenta de diez para ambos y se declara un empate.

Darkus sube, toma a Eko y aplica una ascensor de la muerte afuera del ring mientras que toma a Randy para aplicarle una garra de ultratumba, el ángel de la muerte se retira pero el GM dice que si quiere jugar, jugara bajo sus reglas y que en Summer Smash, el cuervo negro defenderá su titulo en una triple amenaza.

**Red Sky**

***Sonic tiene rivales Fuertes, ¿Sera mas fuerte la Amistad o los deseos de ganar?, Fatal 4 Way para definir a la retadora numero 1 al titulo de Chloe***

Inicia el show con el titantron del campeón, dice que aunque las adversidades estén a la vuelta de la esquina el esta listo para afrontar cualquier reto que se le oponga y que su hermana debe entender que es una competencia sana y que si el gana o pierde siempre estará orgulloso de su hermana y justo cuando terminaba su discurso es interrumpido por el titantron de los Exodus, los tres observan detenidamente a Sonic mientras este se pone en guardia, Oz le dice que no se asuste que no lo van a atacar y que solo están aquí para decirle que nadie es mejor que los Exodus.

Ashura VS Todd = Ashura entra con el tema "Du Hast" de Rammstein. Todd estaba dando un excelente combate aéreo pero el combate fue demasiado corto ya que Ashura esquiva una patada de Todd y aplica su finisher para terminarlo en menos de 3 minutos.

Ashura después del match toma el micrófono y dice que quiere un mejor reto y que saben a quien se refiere, deja caer el micro y se va.

#1 Contender for the Royalty Hedgie Championship Fatal 4 Way match

Trish VS Gail VS Atala VS Sugar = Gail sale con una férula en el brazo a combatir. Trish y Atala se estaban uniendo para perjudicar mas a Gail en su brazo pero Sugar se los impedía con super lazos al cuello. Trish y Atala ahora concentraban sus ataques directo hacia Sugar y esta no podía reponerse mientras que Gail se veía demasiado mal y el arbitro decide sacarla por seguridad y salud en su brazo, el castigo para la nueva Hedgie era inminente pero en eso salen Venus y Becky para defender a Sugar atacando a las Beauty Hedgie pero justo cuando se estaba armando aun mas el combate salen también Star y Alice castigando a las otras chicas, Sugar no puede creer lo que esta viendo y cuando Star castiga a Atala con el Glam Slam, Sugar corre a aplicar la cuenta de tres y ahora es la retadora numero uno al titulo de Chloe.

Aun terminado el match, todas las chicas seguían peleando y Sugar se unia para defender a Becky y Venus, en ese momento el GM dice que detengan esta locura, que si quieren pelear para saber quien es mejor que se vera en Summer Smash, las Beauty Hedgie contras Alice y Star contra Venus y Becky en un Tornado Tag Team Match

Randy VS Louis = Randy y Louis se saludan en simbolo de respeto antes de comenzar su contienda, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar la toma del referi suena un titantron desconocido y salen Dashing, Tyler y Demon. Los tres comienzan a atacar a Randy y Louis y la contienda termina en un No Contest.

Les están dando una paliza a ambos y justo cuando Dashing aplica su Zigzag sobre Louis y Tyler su Power Bomb sobre Randy, se van y suena su titantron "End Of Days"

Non Title Triple Threat Match

(C) Sonic VS Cylia VS Oz = El match titular para el show de esta noche, Sonic y Oz se llevaban su Guerra aparte y simplemente ignoraban a Cylia y sus intentos de atacar, Oz lleva al esquinero a Sonic y aplica rodillazo a la cara y justo cuando estaba a punto de aplicar el bulldog, Cylia aplica un enorme lazo al cuello y cubre pero la cuenta llega a dos, Sonic le dice que trabajen en equipo y asi lo hacen, que no importa quien se lleve la victoria. Los dos hermanos toman a Oz de ambos brazos, lo tuercen, golpe en el estomago y lo azotan contra la lona y por ultimo machetazo al cuello de Cylia y codazo en el pecho de Sonic y la cuenta llega a dos. De nuevo levantan al erizo de fuego, Cylia lo lanza con un Irish Whip hacia su hermano y este aplica un lazo al cuello pero la cuenta en dos. Sonic lo levanta hacia la el esquinero para hacer un SuperPlex pero Oz reacciona, comienza a golpear a Sonic y aplica un Frankensteiner invertido y estrella a Sonic en la escalinata metalica de la parte de afuera! Oz se queda lastimado de una rodilla y Sonic en KO, Cylia no se queda atrás y baja hacia donde están ellos para continuar atacando la rodilla de Oz pero este esquiva el castigo y con un Irish Whip lo manda en contra de su hermano y la escalinata. Oz comienza a encender al publico con su hazaña, aplica combo de rodillazo con bulldog a Cylia y justo cuando se reincorpora Sonic lo remata con dos tacleadas y un suplex fuera del ring, lo sube de nuevo a este y hace el UCSM. Sonic prepara el ajustador y Oz se levanta adolorido, el erizo azul lo carga pero de la nada aparece Cylia y hace una clipeada a su hermano haciéndolo caer y aplicando la cuenta hasta el 3!

Sonic no puede creerlo, Cylia pide mil disculpas y Oz observa a los hermanos con mucha ira. El GM pacta un combate por el SES Championship entre Sonic y Cylia en Summer Smash y por los campeonatos platino en parejas, Oz y Randy en contra de Dashing y Tyler.

**Blue Storm**

***Se definen combates para Summer Smash, el primer gran reto de Darlex, los campeones de parejas dorados defenderán en Summer Smash***

Suena el titantron de Rage y el WHC dice que ha observado a la nueva Superstar, Darlex, dice que tiene potencial para ser un gran miembro del Cutting Edge Team pero que necesita mas pruebas como la que hizo el show pasado, entonces lanza el reto directo a Darlex que si es tan rudo que se enfrente en un Handicap Match contra las recién ingresadas, Trish y Atala, suena el titantron de Darlex y este dice que aunque no sea su estilo enfrentar a chicas, que acepta el reto.

#1 Contender for The Ladies Championship Special Referee Match

Natalya VS Lyla (With The Ladies Champion: Susan) = Natalya entra con una gran ímpetu de ganar su primer combate para posicionarse retadora numero uno y Lyla se nota emocionada puesto que la tienen en alta expectativa. Toma de referi, Lyla la lleva al esquinero y comienza a aplicar pequeñas lanzas, Natalya no se deja sorprender y la empuja con mucha fuerza, Lyla responde con patadas al estomago y cuando la quizo embestir, Natalya se la lleva con un lazo al cuello pero la cuenta llega en dos. Lyla se eleva desde el esquinero para una planca cruzada pero Natalya la intercepta con unas patadas voladoras hacia el estomago cubre pero Lyla se toma de la cuerda inferior. Natalya comienza a reclamar a la campeona de su decisión, Susan se enoja con ella y le grita, ambas comienzan una discusión pero Lyla aplica una navajita, Susan hace el conteo rápido y se lleva la victoria.

Natalya observa fijamente a Susan mientras que Lyla celebra la victoria.

2 on 1 Handicap Match

Darlex VS Beauty Hedgie Team = Empieza Atala con la accion. Parece que Atala es la que domina la contienda con relevos rapidos con su compañera, pero cada vez que lo cubrían la cuenta no pasaba de 1. Trish desesperada por no poder vencerlo le da el relevo a Atala, ambas lo lanzan con un Irish Whip, Darlex rebota y esquiva el ataque de las chicas y cuando regresa del segundo rebote, lazo al cuello para ambas, Darlex comienza a aplicar el Muta Lock a Atala para rendirla y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendise, Trish se lo impide. Darlex la observa fijamente y se rie de ella, cuando la iba a tomar para atacarla esta huye y Atala aplica una navajita pero la cuenta llega a dos. Darlex se nota molesto y entonces aplica un Falcon Arrow a su rival dejándola en KO y llegando la cuenta a 3.

Despues del match Rage sale acompañado por Drew y dice que su actuación fue impecable y que ahora tiene otro reto en Summer Smash, Darlex VS Drew en un Extreme Rules Match, si Darlex gana tendría la oportunidad de capturar el WHC y si Rage ganaba, Darlex se unia a los Cutting Edge, Darlex The Wolf sonríe y dice que esta dentro.

Non Title Tag Team Match

(C) The Hart Dinasty VS Lethal Legion (Cold & Sid) = Los campeones se ven confiados ante el Nuevo equipo de Blue Storm. Tyson comienza a burlarse de Sid pero este no muestra ni una emoción, Tyson sigue burlándose y de la nada Sid lo toma, patada al estomago, lo levanta y aplica un Pilldiver! Entonces entra David pero Cold lo para en corto con un Splingboard Lariat, levanta a David y aplica la GTS de OZ! Sid cubre a Tyson y la cuenta llega a tres, una victoria muy rápida.

#1 Contender for The World Heavyweight Championship Match

Louis VS Ares = Louis de nuevo frente a su rival Ares, el Dios de la guerra esta vez viene concentrado. Ares golpea con todo al murciélago, Louis se ve confiado por que debajo del ring apareció Dusk en su esquina. Ares quiere terminar rápido con el Rolling Armbar pero Dusk lo trata de distraer para que no pueda completarlo, Louis le da una parata al estomago y lo quiere preparar para el Bad Dream pero de repente sale Cylia para poner en su lugar a Dusk y le arroja jugo de color rojo simulando sangre, Louis se distrae por la aparición de Cylia y Ares aprovecha para conectar el Armbar y rinde a Louis convirtiéndose en retador numero uno en Summer Smash.

Louis se libera del castigo y Ares celebra y justo cuando Louis se reincorpora, Cylia lo deja en la lona con un Implant DDT

**CWC**

***Show previo a Summer Smash, Jenny reaparece con una gran noticia, combate de equipos para el SPE, Dashing forma un nuevo equipo***

Inicia el show con euno de los retadores al Devastating Championship, Eko. Sale diciendo que en Summer Smash dejara a sus rivales como lo hizo ya con el rudo Austin, que dejara sin alas al ángel de la muerte y que la galanura de Randy se vera opacada ante el nuevo campeón pero suena el titantron de "The Ram" y este dice que el fue el primer campeón extremo en la marca y que también a dejado fuera de juego a una superestrella y que si cree dominar en "SU" roster, tendrá que afrontarse a las consecuencias.

Salen primero Thomas y Lita listos para su combate pero entonces suena un extraño titantron y la nueva facción entra a combate

Tag Team Chairs Match

The Source (Dashing & Tyler) VS Thomas & Lita = Fue una Victoria muy rapida puesto que Tyler entro de inmediato a atacar a Lita mientras que Dashing con una silla golpea en la cabeza a Thomas dejandolo en KO, ambos estan en el ring juntos pero cuando la cuenta de descalificacion estaba en cuatro, Tyler sale del ring y Dashing aplico un Zigzag a Lita ganando su primer combate en parejas.

Dashing toma el micrófono y dice que ahora "The Source" será el equipo dominante dentro de Hedgehogmania y agrega que sus oponentes, los actuales campeones Platino, nunca olvidaran el nombre de "La fuente".

Tag Team Match

Becky & Venus VS Alice & Star = Becky y Venus de Nuevo se sincronizan a la perfeccion mientras que Alice sufrió el embate del combate. Venus de nuevo dominaba a Star pero tampoco la Hedgie ruda no se dejaba vencer, hicieron varios llaveos rapidos hasta que con una patada en el estomago alcanza a dar el relevo Venus a Becky, esta entra y de inmediato intenta someter a su rival pero Star no deja que Becky cierre la llave de sumisión y en un movimiento rápido de un rompe quijadas logra escapar del castigo y da el relevo a Alice, esta entra con un lazo al cuello, con un Irish Whip rebota a Becky y esta es recibida por un Power Slam, Alice esta lista para finiquitar el combate. Justo cuando se preparaba para aplicar el Bottom from the Abyss, Becky jala al referi y es el quien recibe el castigo de Alice, con el oficial fuera de combate Venus entra con un lazo al cuello y Becky comienza a castigar la pierna de Alice con un amarre y Venus también la castiga con un amarre al cuello, justo cuando Star iba a entrar a defender a su compañera sale Sugar corriendo y frena a Star con un DDT. El referi reacciona y Venus y Sugar salen del ring, entonces Becky aplica el Heart Breaker y a Alice no le queda remedio que rendirse.

El presentador anuncia a….. JENNY! Jenny vuelve al ring despues de una larga ausencia. Sale diciendo que ahora que esta de vuelta en las andadas promete grandes sorpresas y que entre ellas esta en ser de nuevo campeona pero no será en Summer Smash si no mas adelante y que quizá se vuelva retadora máxima al Devastating Championship, entonces suena el titantron de las Beauty Hedgie y salen junto con ellas Drew y Rage, Trish le dice que no durara ni una semana en CWC puesto que ella no tiene materia de ser una Hedgie Extrema, entonces Jenny responde que están frente a la primera campeona femenina desde Hedgehogmania 1 y que ni Trish ni Atala han logrado hacerse del Ladies Championship, ambas se enfurecen y quieren ir a atacarla pero Rage se los impide y se van.

No Disqualification Match

Randy "The Ram" VS Eko = Cara a cara los retadores, Randy se tiene cuidado de que Eko no intente algo mas sucio. Eko comienza a acechar a "The Ram" pero este se mantiene en guardia con patadas a las piernas, el combate apenas estaba a la mitad con ataques leves y llaveos rapidos pero en ese momento se apagan las luces, no se puede ver nada y solo se escucha un impacto en la lona y las luces se encienden de nuevo con Randy en KO, Eko aprovecha el momento para cubrir y ganar

¿Quién fue el que ataco a Randy "The Ram"?

Non Title No Holds Barred Match

(C) Darkus VS Brett = Brett sale acompañado por su familia, Tyson, David y Natalya. Darkus comienza dominante pero Brett se mantenía de pie siempre, el combate llega debajo del ring y ninguno de los chicos se acerca para intervenir. Darkus comienza a castigar a Brett con una silla metálica pero el Hitman resiste el castigo de una manera excelente, en un descuido del cuervo negro, Brett toma un tubo de acero y comienza a golpearlo en una de sus piernas, hace un amarre hacia la misma castigando con el tubo metalico, sus chicos le apoyan. Justo cuando Brett estaba a punto de finiquitar el asunto con el francotirador, Darkus lo empuja con las piernas hacia el poste metalico, Brett se hace daño y es recibido por una Tombstone, lo sube al ring y llega la cuenta de tres.

El campeón celebra pero en eso sale Eko para castigar al campeón, Darkus esta débil por el combate y Eko saca de nuevo otro dardo con un liquido purpura y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar…. SUENA UN CRISTAL ROTO….. ES AUSTIN QUE ESTA DE REGRESO! Corre para auxiliar a Brett, Eko trata de enterrarle el dardo pero este lo esquiva y aplica un Stunner para dejarlo en KO! Asi termina el show.


End file.
